1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a telescoping gate system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swing gates and sliding gates are generally known to gate a throughway opening. The type of gate employed can be determined by the available space proximate the opening in which the gate can extend when the gate is displaced away from the opening. For extremely large openings in a secured perimeter, such as at an industrial site or an airport, the space available for stowing the gate in an opened position may be substantially smaller than the span of the opening. In the past, if the storage space was smaller than the space available, an overhead lift gate was required to be used. As such, there is a long felt need to provide a sliding type gate that can span an extremely large opening and that can fit into a space substantially smaller than the span of the opening when the gate is in the fully opened position.